


Dropped

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [98]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Multi, Still Better Than 50 Shades of Grey, dom!Phil, prompt, still better than 50 shades, sub!clint, that moment where it was supposed to be just a phlint fic, this fic is crap but i like it anyway, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint never told anyone he was a sub. </p>
<p>This fact now was biting him in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropped

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked (and my mind went to another place): can you do a dom/sub one where clint has been hiding the fact that he was a sub, and after a bad mission he starts to drop, and phil finds out and whatnot and the aftermath

In this wacky world we all live in, there are three designations a person could be. Well besides being male or female, or their sexuality of course. The three designations were: Dominant, Submissive, or Neutral. 

Dominants (Doms for short) were usually found in the corporate world of business. These were the leaders of the world, the hot-heads that would do anything to keep control.

Submissives usually tended to be in the more sweet-nature professions. Cooking, cleaning, acting, things that didn’t force them to be the ones on top.

Then there were the neutrals, who usually took jobs that required complete calm. Neutrals tended to be doctors, or vets, and even sometimes cops, fire men, and lawyers. These were the people that kept the peace when Doms were getting territorial about their submissive being in the line of danger. 

Usually it was very easy to discern where a person was on the spectrum. Within the first five minutes of meeting someone, you could always tell whether they were dom, sub, or neutral. 

But then there was Clint Barton. 

Ten years he had been working with SHIELD, and still the most people could _guess_ was _possibly_ neutral. _Possibly.  
_

But it wasn’t true. 

Clint was in fact very much a sub. 

But subs weren’t allowed to be in government agencies and fight bad guys and lead men (or at least, that’s what Clint believed). 

So he hid his true nature, even from the people who he believed to be his very best friends. 

Until the one mission that changed it all. 

 

*******

The Avengers had been doing a random undercover mission. 

Since Steve, Thor, and Tony were the stars of the team, they were the ones sent in as a distraction. Bruce stayed in the control center with Phil (in case of a code green), as Natasha and Clint were sent in to do all the dirty work. 

Everything was going fine until between one second and the next, Clint was taken. 

He was knocked out and taken to a lab facility over 100 miles away from where there mission had been. 

It took the Avengers three days to track him down, and during that time period he had been - beaten, tortured, and starved. 

All together not the best week Clint had had. 

Phil had been the first on the scene when they found the archer, and the older dom was the one who dragged him out of the lab center and back to the quinjet. 

Feeling the aches and pains in his body, Clint just knew it was only a matter of time before he began to experience a sub-drop due to all the torture he experienced, with none of the aftercare required. 

Clint knew, and promptly freaked out, causing the drop to happen much more quickly. 

 

~

Phil grunted as Clint seemed to become dead weight in his arms. 

“Clint? Come on, we’re so close to the quinjet, now is not the time to droop”

Clint groaned in his arms and slipped further towards the ground. 

“Shit” Phil muttered to himself and he tried to pull Clint back up. 

“Do you need a hand” Steve asked as he jogged up to them. 

Phil sighed, “Yeah I think I do. Clint is becoming a dead weight and I can’t carry him until my PT is finished”

Steve nodded and quickly swept Clint up into his arms. 

The younger man whimpered, causing both men to freeze for a moment. 

Steve looked at Clint who was muttering incoherently, and then looked up to Phil “Uh...?”

Phil frowned and looked into Clint’s eyes. When glassy-eyed ones stared back at him (or rather, to the side of him), Phil suddenly understood. “Shit, Steve, get him into the jet immediately”

Steve frowned, but jogged onto the plane with Clint. 

Phil rushed behind them and ushered Steve to one of the cushioned benches. 

“Set him down Steve” He said gently and waited for the man to do so. 

Clint immediately curled into himself and created a ball. 

“What’s going on Phil?” Steve asked, confused.

Phil crouched down slowly next to Clint, “If I’m correct... Clint is a sub and is going into a big drop”

“Shit” Steve said quietly as he crouched down too. 

“We need to get him warm and safe” Phil answered back to Steve’s unasked question. “You take his feet, I got his head”

Steve nodded, and the two men maneuvered the younger archer into their laps for cuddles. 

 

*******

Clint woke up pleasantly warm, and completely safe. 

Frowning, Clint’s eyes shot open. 

_I’ve never felt like this after a drop, what the hell?_

Struggling to sit up, Clint wanted to figure out what was going on. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, take it easy” A voice whispered to him as a pair of hands gently pushed him back down. 

Narrowing his eyes, Clint looked up to see Phil and Steve looking down at him. 

“Wh-what’s going on?” He rasped out. 

“You went into a sub-drop” Steve said quickly. 

“We were ill-prepared” Phil continued with a raised eyebrow. 

Clint winced, “Right... About that”

Phil rolled his eyes and stroked his fingers through Clint’s hair. “You were afraid you would be kicked out of SHIELD, yeah?”

Clint nodded. 

Steve chuckled, “I don’t think that’s likely to happen. But at least we’ll be better prepared next time”

Clint frowned once more, “You guys aren’t mad?”

Phil and Steve looked at each other and laughed, before shaking their heads.

“No, we aren’t mad at all Clint”

Clint nodded, “Cool... That’s... Cool”

Steve and Phil both grabbed Clint’s hands, “Yeah it is” They said in unison.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
